


Beautiful Stranger No More

by orphan_account



Series: OngHwang Fanboy Adventures [2]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sequel to 'This Beautiful Stranger'https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751041Where Seongwu meets the 'family' on his first date and gets a brief trial by fire





	Beautiful Stranger No More

Dating an idol can be tough, but a little less so if you're gay. At least that made dating Nation's Boyfriend Hwang Minhyun a little less daunting for Seongwu.

The first time they'd dated, they'd just hung out at one of Minhyun's friend's places at a casual gathering.

He hadn't been prepared to have the entirety of Nu'est come along.

Baekho drove his car, Minhyun sitting up front, with Seongwu in the centre next to Jonghyun and Minki in the back.

He wasn't expecting Jonghyun's warm smile - such a contrast from the cool demeanour he affected on stage. Minki was a little more reticent, watching him from behind, while Baekho and Minhyun were too busy bickering the entire ride there.

"Are they always like that?" He'd whispered to Jonghyun.

"Yeah. They're like an old married couple," Jonghyun laughed. "But only one of them is gay so, well, at least we're spared lover's quarrels."

When he'd arrived, there'd been a few other idols as well as a variety show TV star or two. Seongwu wasn't the type to be starstruck but it was a little hard to be unnerved by faces he would, at most, see on the television while he was compulsively changing channels.

"So, what are your intentions towards Minhyun?"

Seongwu was this close to spitting out a mouthful of beer at what Baekho had said.

"I..don't...I mean, we only just started going out?"

Baekho looked at him seriously for all of five seconds. "Just messing with you. I mean, well, at first we were a bit worried about Min dating a _fanboy_ but when he'd explained you technically weren't one..."

"It's not that I don't think you guys are, uhm, great or anything..." _Man, Baekho is scary_.

"Don't worry about it - I get it. Idol music isn't everyone's thing. Like, I don't know if I'd be listening to idol stuff if I wasn't in the industry, you know?"

They'd chatted a bit while Minhyun was mingling with the host and some other members of a group he didn't recognise.

Baekho was funny, very talkative and had a high-pitched laugh that Seongwu found rather endearing.

They shared similar tastes in music, though Baekho was more the sporty type who liked the odd game of futsal.

"Minhyun says you've just started going to the gym - if you need a gym buddy, you can call me out if Min's busy."

Seongwu just nodded profusely.

_Wow, I have the number of not one but two idols now._

When Baekho excused himself, Seongwu turned to find Minki at his side eyeing him up while holding a drink.

"You only drink beer?" Minki asked.

Seongwu shook his head. "Depends really. Wine, sometimes, Whisky if I'm flush. Cocktails..maybe?"

Minki nodded approvingly. "At least you're not boring. The last guy Min dated would only have margaritas, frozen. A lot like their relationship."

 _Well this is awkward._ This was definitely in the realm of "I'm not sure I signed up for this but OK" for Seongwu.

A sigh. "Sorry...just, we're all a bit more protective about Min. He's nice, friendly...but he doesn't always fully open up. And the few times he did, it didn't go so well."

"So...just be careful, all right?"

Seongwu nodded. Ordinarily he'd be weirded out, but the sense he got was that Nu'est was more than just a group of idols - they were like family. Only family would get up into each other's business the way they were doing.

A gaggle of much younger, rookie idols were suddenly heading towards them calling Minki's name - a cue for Seongwu to make his retreat.

Only to walk right into Jonghyun. And Aron.

"Hey, so...free to talk?" Jonghyun was smiling that disarmingly bright smile again.

Well, it wasn't like he had a choice. Nodding, he followed the two of them to a nearby couch and armchair. He seated himself in the armchair facing the other two.

"Don't take this the wrong way..."Aron began.

Seongwu cleared his throat. "Not to be rude, but, I just got the talk from both Minki and Baekho so let me guess - Minhyun's been hurt before, we worry about him so please be nice to him?"

He smiled his most winning smile.

Aron just laughed. "Well, saves us some time. Since we got to that first, we can go right into embarrassing story time!"

"Yeah, there was that time..." Jonghyun took his cue to start sharing some very _interesting_ stories of Minhyun's rookie days.

They had just been getting into the good part about Minhyun almost fainting when bumping into TVXQ backstage when he heard a loud tapping of a foot next to him.

"Really, guys? Really? It's only my first date and you're already out to embarrass me?"

Jonghyun put on quite the innocent expression. "We're just helping Seongwu here get to know you better, Min!'

Minhyun groaned. "Go. Away."

Aron and Jonghyun chuckled as they left the two to their own devices.

"Sorry about that," Minhyun said as he sat on the sofa his bandmates had just vacated.

"It's fine. I think you're lucky to have bandmates who care about you so much. That you're more than just a 'business relationship' to them."

Minhyun laughed, his eyes narrowing to _adorable_ (to Seongwu) upturned crescents.

"They're like the annoying brothers I never had." Then his face softened. "And never knew I needed. But I do."

"So," Seongwu said. "I think I'd really rather get it out in the open. Because, well, I gather there's stuff in the past that makes your bandmates worry a bit more."

Minhyun looked up him, his head angled a little to the side, his eyes watchful, wary.

"I know...well...yeah, I've been told I come across as a, what is that word, yeah _fuckboy_." He got an answering chortle from Minhyun.

"But that's not what I am. Good looks aside," Seongwu mock-preened.

"Then what are you?" Minhyun was leaning closer, his lips quirked.

"I'm just a guy, an ordinary guy, not a fanboy, that's my friend Daniel. Who thinks you're really nice, that your bros are really cool...and I'd really like to get to know you better. If that's OK."

Minhyun stood up, really quickly. Seongwu had barely gotten over being caught off-guard before he found himself being pulled, away from the living room, into a corner and into what looked like a really small broom closet. Which, fortunately, was empty of brooms, or anything really.

"Why are we hiding in a closet?" Seongwu said, while wondering if he should be whispering.

"Because I think I really want to kiss you. Without the peanut gallery that are my bandmates."

Seongwu nodded. "Good plan. I approve."

Minhyun laughed again, just before lowering his head to touch his lips to Seongwu's.

Seongwu found he quite liked the way Minhyun kissed - how he started slowly, but deliberately. Almost languid but not lazy. As if he was trying out how Seongwu's lips tasted, sampling a dish he'd never had.

He could taste the slightest bit of cherry chapstick, the light roughness of barely chapped lips (Seongwu was already planning to buy him a better lipbalm than whatever he was using even if it tasted nice) and he decided, he could get used to this. This, yes, definitely this.

Even if it meant four occasionally nosy bro-idols who were now rapping on the door of the broom closet to interrupt their reverie.

"Minhyun and Seongwu, sitting in a tree," he heard Aron singing out.

When the both of them stepped out of the closet to the laughter and applause of the other four, Seongwu decided that losing that bet and winning a date was the best kind of tradeoff ever.

And he probably owed Daniel some fried chicken.

 

 


End file.
